Inevitable
by the maids diaries
Summary: Andy's distracted, Provenza's curious. Just my version of spoilers before november 25's episode.
1. Chapter 1

_Inevitable_

Chapter 1

"What's going on with you?" Asked Provenza sitting in the chair in front of Andy.

It had been a few days since Andy seemed to be distracted. It looked like his thoughts were miles away almost all the time and his posture had begun to be dangerous, not only to him but to his companions during service hours.

That particular friday, after numerous disapproving stares and constant failures, Andy had opted to stay at the police station handling the paperwork rather than participate in the monitoring and consequent capture of Thomas Bernnard.

Earlier Amy, Tao, Sanches and Buzz said goodbye and left for a pub drink and celebrate the solution of the case. Provenza even considered follow them, but fraternizing with the children would end ruining his image. Furthermore, the vision of Andy so desolate in his chair made Provenza decided to stay back and try to make him talk.

Andy face Provenza but took a few seconds to answer his ask.

"There's nothing wrong with me." He said as if it was something obvious and that everything was fine, but failed completely.

"So it seems. Something is going on, what happened? Something in your exams? Any other remedy that is trying to be reluctant to accept?" Provenza studied Andy with redoubled attention with his tough stance as he leaned back in his chair and stretch his legs, keeping his arms crossed against his chest as he watched. "There is nothing wrong with taking it you know." Provenza's tone looked like he was mentioning something personal, like Andy was having sexual problems.

"No, nothing like _that_, my exams had good results."

"Something with Nicole?" Insisted Provenza.

"No. This time Andy's negative seemed more real.

"Has something to do with your ex-wife?"

"Nothing happened." Andy said with his voice slightly changed, sounding a bit hysterical, making it clear that this was not a conversation he wanted to have.

"It's been almost a week that you're look like this. You almost killed us the last time you decided to drive us to the crime scene and you have not talked to anyone anything but the extremely necessary. What is happening?" Provenza leaned over the desk still watching his colleague carefully.

A weary sigh escaped from the lips of Andy, who leaned his body backward running his hands over his face. He seemed tired.

"There is nothing Provenza. I'll be fine."

"Andy..."

They stared at each other for long seconds, the tension increased significantly in the empty room and neither of them said anything for a long moment.

"I noticed something that surprised me, that's all. It's silly, anything that doesn't pass with time. Seriously, there's no need to worry about it."

"If it's nothing serious you wouldn't be so distracted."

Andy faced this friend for long moments with a serious expression on his face.

"I think I'm in love." He finally said between his teeth in a low voice, looking over his shoulder to see if there was no one close enough to hear him. "Are you happy now?"

"In love? You?" Provenza laughed and laughed uncontrollably until he notice the serious and upset expression Andy still had in his face and it didn't turn into laugh, it was not a joke, was true. Fuck. It took just a few seconds to Provenza regain control again and establish a serious expression. "How did this happen?"

"I do not know ... I guess I hadn't realized it until a few days ago. For me it was just a flirtation, after all she is a very interesting woman, but suddenly I came across a tightness in the chest when I saw her so fragile and finally understood that the flirtation and interest were not simply because I wanted her physically. I wanted hold her and protect her, make all her pain go away and..."

Andy lost the words and turned his eyes to his lap, staring at his own hands while Provenza maintained shock plastered on his face, trying to make sense of his friend's words. Who was he speaking of? Lately he had not had contact or expressed interest by any woman, at least from what Provenza knew unless he was talking about…

The soft voice of Sharon Raydor sounded awkward through the room.

"I'm going home guys, good night."

Her expression was unreadable. She looked at them from behind her glasses like usual and kept her purse and coat tight to her chest. All it took was an exchange of glances between her and Andy to Provenza understand.

"Good evening, Captain." They both answered.

She nodded slightly bemused, smiled briefly and left.

"What happened between you two?" Provenza was angry now, very angry.

TBC?

* * *

Sorry about any possible mistake on my english, after all I'm not a english speaker by birth. Hope you like it.

Reviews are much welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sharon had been wonderful by offering herself as his date to Nicole's wedding. Not just because she showed to be a great company, but because she seems to left his ex-wife with her nerves to her skin and it brought great joy to Andy.

Andy walked with Sharon arm in arm in the church and started to felt more and more pleased as he noticed the looks of surprise from his former friends. Sharon wearing a simple black dress that accentuated her curves and high heels drew attention, a lot of attention. Or maybe it was that smile that lit up her face in the company of her bright green eyes, but could still be due to the way her slightly wavy hair swayed gently with each step she take. It was somewhat mesmerizing.  
"Everyone is looking at you." Andy said in her ear and the comment made her smile even more.

If the reaction of his former friends had been a surprise, his ex-wife's reaction had been of pure hatred. She was outraged by their presence at the ceremony and was even angrier when she found them at the party.

In the other side of the dance floor Sharon could see Nicole's smile. The young woman seemed pleased to see her father and she hugged him affectionately when Andy approached to introduce Sharon. The women talked for a while and Sharon noticed that Nicole watched her father as they danced.

"Nicole seems happy for have you here. She is looking at you and smiling."

The comment made Andy tide his grip around her waist and bring her against his chest. Sharon looked a bit surprised with a suspicious smile on her pink lips.

"She's not just smiling at me because I'm here." Andy sounded as someone who knows things.

Flirt with her was easy and Andy loved watch how her eyes glowed when she smiled. He let his hand go down to the lower back, tilting his face toward hers. He felt the scent exuding from her hair and neck, a fancy and delicate fragrance, almost intoxicating.

Their eyes met again, and maybe it was the music, the proximity or the champagne, but after a few inches their lips met gently to a soft and delicate kiss, torn into smiles and laughter to both as their lips parted.

Sharon took him by the hand and after grabbing a bottle champagne she pulled him away from the party, which by that time was becoming less hectic. They sat down at a point away from the lawn, where the band's music reached them more smoothly.

"Thanks for coming with me." Andy said opening the bottle and passed it to Sharon.

"It was nothing. I should thank you, I'm having a great time tonight." Sharon took a sip from the bottle and landed it to him. "Nicole was lovely, it was a very beautiful ceremony."

"I'm glad I haven't given up coming, I would have it regretted bitterly." Andy watched her directly, looking into her eyes. "Everything is running perfectly and it's because of you."

Sharon smiled sideways, slightly shy.

"Depends on your point of view. To your ex-wife us here must be a disaster in a way."

"I really hope so." They both laughed and Sharon hide her laugh with one hand, trying to stop it. "Well, frankly, she was the one who lost and married that guy got ridiculous. I on the other hand, am here with a beautiful woman who is all smiles."

"And you're not so bad either. I bet many women would like to have you for themselves." Andy's hand touched Sharon's on the grass and their fingers laced automatically.

"I don't care if many women want me." He said in a low voice, almost a whisper. "There's just one that really matters."

Sharon nodded, unable to tear her eyes from his.

"You look beautiful." Andy continued with a rogue smile and leaned slowly at her direction. "Do you mind if we do that again?"

Sharon just bit her lower lip as she pondered, without saying a word. She allowed Andy's approach and again their lips met. Chills went through Andy's body while Sharon felt slightly dizzy in his arms.

What was happening she knew, but also knew it would be dangerous.

They kissed for long seconds, deepening the kiss as they fell each other's arms. Andy's free hand touched the side of Sharon's face and neck, stroking it gently with his thumb.

When the kiss was over they parted just enough to face each other. Hold tight in his arms Sharon took the bottle and rise it to a toast.

"To your daughter's happiness!"

"To Nicole and to your beauty!"

A sad smile blossomed on Andy's lips when he made a pause and took a sip of water from a bottle abandoned on his desk.

"And only now, after months you finally noticed you're in love with her?" Was the first question that Provenza did when Andy stoped.

"No, that was just the beginning."

Provenza rolled his eyes impatiently. "So keep talking."

...

* * *

Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Hope you keep linking it and again sorry for any english mistakes.

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It wasn't right, but how to keep away from each other when the whole universe seemed to conspire against it?

Sharon and Andy didn't talk about what happened at the party, neither brought the rules of the police department afloat, both maintained their strict professional conduct at work, in front of everyone at least. The problem was when they were alone.

It seemed natural that the situation progressed by itself and without notice they had begun to exchange glances full of meaning. Their hands find each other under tables, kisses were stolen late at night and very after working hours, or very early in the parking lot. Andy's hands seemed magnetically attracted to Sharon's waist and his eyes devoured her whenever he had the chance, making her give him reprimand looks and, sometimes, laugh doing more charm just to see his face get red.

Some nights they chart thought what's up until one finally fell asleep and other nights, when Rusty went out, they dine together the remnants of the refrigerator or a fresh meal prepared by both. Sometimes, when fatigue was stronger, they called Xing Ling for chinese food and ate it right from the box using chopsticks.

On those nights, Sharon stretched on the couch with her back against Andy's chest and he held her tenderly, placing kisses on her hair, on her face and her neck, slowly, just to see her shiver.

So little by little Andy had just got involved in her life, in her problems with Rusty, the complicated relationship she had with Jack, understood her relationship with her children and become accustomed to the woman and not just with the captain. Sharon Raydor was the perfect woman.

When he realized they were affectionately embracing in the street, after the death of Brandon and Sharon seemed stressed about the whole situation. She had assisted the boy kill himself from her cellphone and that left her slightly shaken; Andy kissed the top of her head, stroking her back as he held close to his chest.

With her in his arms Andy had the impression that all would end up well.

A false sense were gone the next morning when Rios and Taylor called Sharon to tell her about the threats. Everyone was upset and Sharon had been crying a lot even before Rusty arrive from school. Andy wanted to comfort her, but there was no opportunity to do so until Rusty was taken by the witness protection program.

Andy waited Sharon in the hallway outside Taylor's office, so he witnessed the moment when Rusty left the room accompanied by FBI agents and Rios. As he was led down the corridor, Rusty looked over his shoulder with his face washed by tears as he stared at Sharon, who gave him a watery smile, distorted and unnatural.

Soon they were alone in the hallway and Sharon merely looked at Andy as tears fled from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Shhh baby..." Instinctively Andy brought her into his arms and pressed against his chest, laying his head on top of hers.

"They'll take him away. There's nothing I could do." Sharon's voice sounded muffled and her hands hold tight on his jacket, clinging to him as if she was trying to get a firm point on the floor to keep her on her feet.

Andy kept standing and deposited followed kisses the top of her head. "We'll get it, I promise Sharon."

Sharon looked at him for a moment, studying his face in search of certainty and Andy kept serious. He would do everything in his power to bring the boy back.

Sharon slept that night in his arms on the sofa in the living room of her home and Andy carried her to bed and settled her as comfortable as possible next to his own body. He stood watching her for long and endless minutes. Andy had become accustomed to her, with her looks and her expressions, but her fragile and tired face in his arms was unlike anything else ever witnessed, it was something he wished we could never see again.

He felt an immense feeling to have power to send away all that pain she was thought, to be able to bring Rusty back home and make them to stay safe and happy. For the first time he felt he could put it all aside and put that woman first in his life just to make her happy. Sharon Raydor deserved anything and everything he could he would do for her.

His thoughts only frustrated him and at some point he fell asleep while veiled her sleep.

"So technically you slept together." Provenza put some popcorn in his mouth and chewed noisily as he poured two large glasses of coke.

"We literally slept, yes. She was very upset, and I just wanted to protect her. At that moment I should have realized what was happening, but..."

"But, my friend, it had already happened. You were already in love." Provenza gave a slight smile. "I still don't really like her and I don't agree to have her as a boss, but I see her qualities as a professional and as a woman, she is a captivating figure."

"She's wonderful Provenza. I just wanted everything to be simple."

"If it were easy it would not be so interesting. Now, if the problem is the kid that we will end soon. I think sooner or later we'll out who is this psycho writing anonymous letters and then Rusty will go home."

"The problem is not only that. Actually, not the one bothering me like this. The problem is Jack."

...

* * *

Thank you all for the lovely reviews. They keep me going on with this. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Provenza let out a mocking chuckle. "From what I know her marriage to Jack only exists on paper now."

"That's what I thought too." Andy muttered, sounding truly unfortunate. He had come to the main point of the problems.

The next day after FBI agents took Rusty away was a long one. The hours seemed to drag slowly and for as much as Andy tried to concentrate on work he remained distracted with altered nerves and constantly cast glances over his shoulder, toward Sharon , just to make sure she's still there.

No one at the station seemed very excited, luckily it came out as quiet day, where everyone could just dive in paperwork or at least try.

"I know what we are going to do tonight." Said Andy with his hands resting on Sharon's desck, giving her a simple smile.

Sharon let herself be led by him, being alone was the last thing she wanted and left it clear when they woke up together for the first time_. "I want you to stay here with me."_ She muttered almost inaudibly close to his chest.

"What plans do you have in mind, Lieutenant?" She looked at him from over her glasses, throwing him a look allegedly suspicious.

"In addition to making love with you in all areas of your apartment?" Andy leaned over the desk, going dangerously toward Sharon. He bit his lower lip giving a naughty smile, wondering how such a plan would effectively be putting into practice. "I'll cook you my special pasta and conquer your stomach once and for all,"

"Just don't forget to bring your toothbrush and a change of clothes." Sharon's answer surprised Andy, who took advantage and stole a peck from her lips.

"Won't I need my pajamas?"

Sharon answered him with a mysterious smile.

Andy had left the station early, went to the market to buy the ingredients he needed. He also chose a bottle of quality wine and bought condoms, just in case. He felt strangely refreshed as he headed from Sharon's apartment.

All the worry and nervousness of the last day seemed distant at the prospect of going home with Sharon, cook for her and sleep in her arms. Of course what most stirred him was the chance to finally have sex. Andy wanted Sharon the moment he laid eyes on her for the first time, but since they had begun to see each other sex had been temporarily placed in the background.

It would be nice to have sex with her. Good no, it would be great, marvelous. And certainly she would be much more relaxed afterwards. Andy felt full of expectations, off course, but if it happens not to be the right moment it would not be the moment for their first time. Provenza who never found out, but Andy wanted his first night with Sharon to be special, he wanted her to fell his love and not only his lusty.

Love... it seemed funny this word arise in his mind. He went up the elevator of Sharon's building with bags of ingredients on his arms and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Not only the word "love" seemed funny, the way he felt was funny too.

The feeling abandoned him when he rang the bell and the door was open for Jack smiling slightly unbuttoned. Sharon appeared at the door just then arranging her hair awkwardly.

A heavy climate settled immediately and the two men faced each other. Jack had his white shirt with folded sleeves and top buttons open. Andy could see also a lipstick stain on Jack's, remnants of lipstick Sharon. _"Fuck. Oh FUCK!"_

"Lieutenant Flynn, what a surprise! Now you also delivery shopping for your boss?" Jack had his same joke tone as ever. Of course he had no idea, of course Sharon had said nothing to him.

Andy coughed and looked away embarrassed. The scent of food being prepared was evident and Sharon had a look of fear in her green eyes.

"The captain forgot her purchases at the station. Here." Andy passed the bags quickly into Jack's arms and took a step backward. "Good evening to you."

...

* * *

Thank you all for such wonderfulls reviews! They keep me going on.

All my love for you all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Andy had just turned the hallway. He walked hurriedly toward the elevator trying to contain his nerves. The apartment door had been closed behind him. Gosh, they would go back to whatever they were doing. The imagine of Sharon in Jack's arms hurt him.

He knew that Sharon was married, knew he would eventually have an uncomfortable encounter with Jack, but he never imagined he would feel how like this when the time comes. The ground seemed to have disappeared under his feet. He pushed the elevator button with more violence than necessary and waited.

"Andy?" Her voice was low in the silence of the hall.

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to keep himself controlled, Andy closed his hands into fists and avoided looking at Sharon when she stopped in front of him holding his arms. Small hands caressed his biceps and he tried to ignore the feeling that caused him.

"Honey, I'm sorry Jack have spoiled our plans..." Her face was red, she run after him.

"Our plans?" Andy looked at her with disbelief. "I come here and find you like this, Jack with lipstick marks on the shirt and a bright smile on his ugly face! Do you think I'm some kind of idiot?"

The shock on Sharon's face wasn't forged, Andy could see that she was sincere, but the anger was rising through his mind and made him lose any self control he had over you. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and takes her back to the apartment screaming for Jack to leave because they had a date and that from that moment they were officially together, that Sharon Raydor would be Sharon Flynn, but this was something that he couldn't do, not now, maybe never. What he had in mind to consider all this? Sharon Flynn ... He felt nauseous.

"Jack knew what happened to Rusty, came to see if he could do something for me and offer his help, nothing more. We have a good enough relationship Andy, you know that. I asked him to leave and went to take a shower to wait for you. When I got out I found you two at the door!"

"You do not even expect your ex husband leave to go to the bath? Oh... why even bother, right? There's nothing there that he has not seen zillions of times." Andy made a dismissive gesture with his hand indicating her body.

A flicker of suspicion arose in Sharon's eyes and she studied him carefully. She bit her lower lip and stared at the man before her. Andy knew what that meant, she was analyzing his motivation for saying such a thing.

"Are you jealous?" Andy felt himself blushing and said nothing, just stood still when she wrapped her arms and buried her head into his neck. "You are a fool Andy." She said with a broad smile attractive. Damn woman.

"I figured that I would have to deal with Jack at some point, I just did not expected that still existed between you an intimate relationship."

Sharon rolled her eyes impatiently. "Andy, Jack don't touch me for years, we were not having sex when we arrived. I do not want any kind of intimate relationship with Jack. I don't want him and I've felt like this for long long years."

"Hard to believe after what I just saw." Andy sounded completely ironic.

"You think I'm cheating on you with my husband?" Sharon's voice sounded shrill, she was getting nervous, she let him go and took a step back. A blush rose from her chest and neck.

Andy wondered if that was how she would be in his arms as they made love. Did she blushed like that? Did her hair looked so messy? He shook his head angrily, pushing those thoughts away.

"Can you see how surreal this is? You know that my marriage does not exist in fact."

"I thought I could handle your marriage, but I simple can't. I'm sorry, babe."

Sharon looked at him sadly for a few seconds and lowered her eyes. A strange pain rose by Andy left arm, hitting his chest fully.

"What do you mean?" She asked unable to face him.

"I can't share you with another man."

The elevator door opened and Andy looked at her for a moment. There was something in her face, in her expression of sadness, in the tears in her eyes, inher messy hair and in the blush on her skin, that made Andy want to pull her close and kiss her until her lips swollen and they have to break for lacking of air. _"I love you."_ Were the words that came into his mind, those who danced on his tongue, ready to be spoken. He swallowed them and entered the elevator leaving Sharon to tears, standing barefoot on the carpet of the hallway.

_**I do love reviews *-***_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So… you thought they were having sex, lost your temper and didn't even give Sharon a chance to explain herself after all she have been through. That was nice of you!" Andy could hear the irony in Provenza's voice.

Did he really know Andy so well? Of course he did.

"Come on Louie, that was quite obvious to me at that moment! She was there, all messed up, Jack with that smuggling smile…" Andy shook his head in denial and his voice a little lower. "But later, well, days later I finally got it I was a jerk."

"At least you can see that for yourself." Provenza smiled a soft smile. "She's a kind woman, she's suffering, stressed and you fucked everything up Andy."

"I know that, ok?"

They were standing by Andy's car in the parking lot.

"I want to apologize, I just don't know how to do it, I can't stand the fact I hurt her in some way."

"Hurting her is something you can't prevent. Eventually something you do will pissed her off or will hurt her, but that's something you two need to work together. I have married seven times, I know a lot about relationships. You can't protect her from you, and she's not a child or a doll, she know very well how to deal with people."

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right!" Provenza rolled his eyes impatiently, then put his hand on Andy's shoulder in support. "Listen, you really do love her, right?"

"Yes, I do, I love her with all my heart."

"Then stop telling me these disgusting things and go tell her! Later you can deal with Jack, Taylor and all that stuff, for now just go tell her how you feel."

"It's kind of funny, but for the first time in my life I'm afraid of a woman" Andy smiled at that a bit, remembering how Sharon looked so relaxed with him. "I'm afraid she turns me down for some crazy believe that she can't get divorced because it's a sin or something like that"

"Afraid of what? She is a woman not a witch! Well…" Provenza stopped, mocking Andy. "You right to be afraid of her."

x

Ten minutes later he was driving his car around the city Provenza was right, he needed to tell her how much in love he was, then they could try to figure everything out, together. If she wants to, of course.

He thought about her, the way she stare at him every time they set down on her couch. Her lovely eyes always studying him. Or were they looking for something? Maybe she was as much scared as he was.

Life would change a lot if this work out, for him, for her, for everyone around them and there was Rusty to. Sooner or later the boy would be back and how would he react to their relationship?

"What relationship your idiot?" He asked himself.

As he stop by the gas station he looked to the lic store. Suddenly he knew exactly what he need to do.

TBC


End file.
